


Compass Rose

by red4leader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Wolf Pack, elemental wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: Another work made for my creative writing class. This was actually based off an old rp that I've recently revamped which can be foundhere.Might make it into a full story as well. Let me know what you guys think.





	Compass Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Another work made for my creative writing class. This was actually based off an old rp that I've recently revamped which can be found [here.](http://compassrosepacks.proboards.com)
> 
> Might make it into a full story as well. Let me know what you guys think.

Eyes opening, a young she-wolf by the name of Huskyspark was shocked to see an eery, dull forest surrounding her. She should be within the safety of her den in her pack’s stronghold, which was located on a lush, forested mountain.  _ This _ forest gave off a foreboding presence.

Huskyspark pushed herself up to her paws and peered around at the deep shadows around her. Luckily, she was a comet wolf. The flame along her tail grew for her to see at least a bit better. Its flickering, golden light slowly began to reveal a ragged form standing before her.

“Good evening, Northern Island wolf,” came a slow, masculine voice. His smug tone made Huskyspark’s fur prickle with irritation. 

“That’s  _ alpha _ to you, stranger. Step closer and identify yourself,” she quipped back smoothly, not letting herself show any signs or scents of fear. She received a low chuckle as the brute in front of her padded ever so slowly forward. The first thing she spotted was his bloodshot, sickly amber gaze. As her own sky colored eyes studied him, true fear gripped her heart.

The wolf before her stood almost as tall as an elk. There were deep gashes which oozed tainted blood all along his emerald fur. His pelt was missing large patches, revealing his pale, yellow skin. There was even a large, gaping hole on his left side. She could see light flickering off the ivory of his rib.

“Fleshspark?” she asked in a stunned whisper. She blinked at him as he sneered at her and he nodded. She frowned.

“But you’re dead. How could this be?” she questioned, taking her own step forward. She was not given the title of Alpha by the Northern Islands Pack for being a coward, after all. When he arched a brow ridge at her and smirked, she glared even more ferociously. 

“Oh, come now, Husky. You imbecile packs love to shove the story of Spark Pack and Dull Pack down everyone’s throats. If you haven’t figured it out already, I’ll go ahead and tell you – this place is Dull Pack. I’ve called your weak little consciousness here to talk to you,” he explained plainly.

Huskyspark scoffed at his insults. She’d come up with worse as a pup. She lifted her head and snapped, “Fleshspark, you were an alpha of one of those packs. Remember Eastern Rock? They’re dwindling away because of  _ your _ incessant craving for power. You’re  _ dead _ now. You won’t be getting anything from Compass Rose.” She smirked at him, but it slowly fell when he gave a quick laugh.

“My death was actually beneficial for me,” he admitted and leaned in so their snouts were only a breath away from one another. “The sun might be rising now, but once my Minions of the Night finally conquer the Compass, you’ll feel no warmth from the sun’s rays. I’ve already begun to rally my wolves. Are yours ready?”

With that, Huskyspark jolted awake in the dimly lit cave that made up her cave. She could see the first beams of light shine down on the sequoia trees outside, and her best friend, Moonskyice, sitting next to the opening, waiting for her.

For the first several years of her life, a rival pack by the name of Eastern Rock wrought havoc across the entire little continent called Compass Rose. It was as if darkness fell upon the wolves of Compass Rose during that time. So much life was lost. The outcome didn’t look good in the beginning.

The first memory she can recall is of her mother and siblings’ death. Huskypup had snuck out of the stronghold to the other side of the small mountain their stronghold was based on to the Sky Lake. She just wanted to get her one of older friends, Hornetfang, some extra moss for her sore muscles. What she returned to, though, was the pack in turmoil. Trees and bushes were broken and strewn about. The ground was smeared with blood. In the middle of the stronghold was her family.

Her mother, a black winged wolf by the name of Silentspark, lay dead across the dirt, her other pups, Tearpup, Rainpup, and Pondpup, also dead on top of her. Silentspark was the one who brought about Fleshspark’s death.

Her mother’s closest companion, Blackflame, became the new alpha and took Huskypup under his tutelage. He became Blackspark, the new alpha, the next night and made her Huskycub, his pupil.

Together, they fought a surprisingly large and powerful Eastern Rock with the help of the other two packs, Southern Snow and Western Sky. Huskycub learned the best moves for fighting and hunting quickly, and she was soon made Huskymoonfire. The war still continued on, and another year later, she was appointed as one of the co-alphas, who led the pack just below Blackspark.

On one of the last few battles, Huskymoonfire let her rage for the loss of a mother take over her. The flame of her tail encircled her body as she clawed and bit through the mass of Eastern Rock wolves. Slowly, she fought her way toward the Eastern Rock alpha’s position. The brute was a wolf of time named Chronospark, and she found him already in battle with Blackspark. He was winning, too.

Letting out a rallying howl, Huskymoonfire took off across the bloodied grass, her allies running along beside her. She leaped through the air once she was close enough just as the silver alpha gave the killing blow to Blackspark’s neck. She couldn’t remember what happened, but once her fire finally settled, all that was left of Chronospark was ash and the metal gears that protruded from his flank.

With the war finally over, Huskymoonfire went to the gleaming pool in the center of Compass Rose to dream of Spark Pack and become the new alpha of Northern Islands. The next morning, the surviving Eastern Rock wolves were gathered around the pool with the other three packs circling them.

“Your pack has brought death and destruction to not just us, but to yourselves as well. There are only seven of you remaining, and not one of you are the pups you once had,” Huskyspark began, “As your punishment, the rich and fertile lands of your territory will be distributed amongst the other packs, and you will only be left with the barren, volcanic desert. Because of your small size, you will be able to find a way to survive off what little prey lives there.” She watched as the new alpha, Oakspark, snarled at the ground, but was pleased to hear him remain silent. 

“Once your pack has grown in size and maturity, we will gladly hand over the territory for you to flourish once more. Eastern Rock was once the strongest and proudest pack around. Your name had positivity within it. I hope you will have that once more, without the Minions of the Night casting its shadow over you.”

Shaking her head, Huskyspark brought herself back to the present. She padded out of her den and greeted her friend with a touch of her nose to Moonskyice’s snowy pelt. Her friend studied her face for a moment.

“What is wrong?” she asked quietly, in case there were any wolves nearby.

“I had a visit from Fleshspark,” Huskyspark said. She looked toward the Southeastern side of the continent, where the only other mountain loomed on the horizon. “Eastern Rock has been getting restless and cocky. Something isn’t right here.”

“But it’s been years since Battle of the Compass. You think they’ll start something now, after all this time?”

Huskyspark watched the old volcano as she thought carefully. “Fleshspark wouldn’t summon me for no reason. He’s too confident and gives away his plans, thinking he’ll be unstoppable. But we have an advantage now: we know.”

She turned to Moonskyice again.

“Send out wolves to the other three packs. Tell them to fortify their territory and get ready for war again,” she ordered. “Darkness is returning to the Compass once more.”


End file.
